falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Robomination (Project Horizons)
The unnofically named Robomination was a robotic monster, encountered by Blackjack and her friends in the tunnels beneath Hoofington. Overview The Robomination appears in the underground tunnels beneath Hoofington. Blackjack and her friends are passing through an underground factory connected to Hoofington's tunnel network, but can't progress as the factory is on lockdown. It requires the use EC-1101 to open the way forward. Blackjack uses EC-1101 on a terminal which unlocks the way out but also alerts something or someone. A large eye appeared on the monitors in the room, which filled with Green light. The Factory floor tore itself up and began to take shape, it had near skeletal hooves, composed of the factory floor and the doors and other pieces of the factory were pulled together to form a skin. Wires snaked out from it's insides and the monitors on it gave it an eerie glow. The Robomination spoke in what was described as a thousand voices, all demanding Blackjack turn over EC-1101. The entire factory became a part of the Robomination, it trapped Blackjack and her friends, preventing them from escaping. Blackjack realizing that their regular weapons would be ineffective, loaded Trottenheimer's Folly. The Robomination recognized Folly and was shocked at seeing Blackjack preparing to use it. The Robomination tried to kill Blackjack and her friends, but she fired Folly at practically point blank range. The Robomination was utterly vaporized, half of the room was also destroyed, leaving only the smouldering remains behind to indicate the Robomination had ever been there at all. Later on in Chapter 29, the Robomination manifests itself again inside of the Flash Fillies headquarters when Blackjack was seeking to find a way to peacefully resolve and stop the war her group unknowingly caused between the Reapers and Steel Rangers early on. During the infiltration of the facility's main headquarters to rescue a captured Steel Ranger (that was captured at the beheadst of Operative Lighthooves for his Targeting Talisman in his Power Armor), Blackjack tried to gain access to the files by stating one of the O.I.A. Projects to the central system (Project Steelpony) and activated the local security system alerting the factory to her presence. After dealing with the security defenses and attempting to rescue the Steel Ranger, Blackjack and company were cornered and trapped within the main office by the Flash Fillies until the security system came back on again and began attacking the Flash Fillies before manifesting a hologram of Goldenblood. When Blackjack began to question "Goldenblood" on facts she learned of the stallion at the time (his relationship with Fluttershy, and the name of a Mare he killed for eavesdropping on a private conversation), the hologram was discovered to not be him; prompting the "Robomination" to lash out and grab hold of Blackjack, demanding for EC-1101 once more. Before the monster could get it, Morning Glory tossed one of P-21s' Pulse Grenades at the "Robomination", shutting him down in the blast. Blackjack and Morning Glory, after leaving Weather Station One, encountered Watcher and prompt to ask him what the "Robomination" was exactly with it being able to take control over computer systems and machinery at will. Watcher postulated that it might be done by a Crusader Maneframe or a knockoff possibly developed in secret by the O.I.A., and that whomever was controlling it had enough knowledge about EC-1101 to want it for himself/herself. Notes The Robomination was comprised of all the electrical components of the factory floor, moulded into the vague form of a pony. It could control the wires and cables that comprised it's body and use them to snake and grab things. In the Flash Fillies Headquarters, it would try to use deception by using the internal holograms to project itself as Goldenblood, and utilized the laser-based weaponry built into the security systems to overwhelm and annihilate the Flash Fillies in seconds. The Robomination would mentally scar Scotch Tape and leave her with a fear of machines. She would suffer nightmares about mechanical mouths waiting to swallow her whilst they recuperated at the Collegiate. This led Blackjack to have Scotch's memories altered, though Rampage was against the idea and left for a time. When Rampage returned to the underground to retrieve her armour, she found maintenance bots repairing the tunnels and undoing the damage left by Blackjack and the Robomination. Speculation It is possible the Robomination was controlled by whatever Sanguine fears within the Core of Hoofington. Whoever controlled the Robomination knew of the Projects and recognized Folly. Much later while the team is escaping the site of Project Chimera, an Ultra Sentinel that seemingly came from the Core with an army of other robots chases Blackjack making similar demands for EC-1101; this implies something in the Core was remotely controlling both. An alternate possibility is that the Robomination is connected to Project Steelpony and was someone who had knowledge of EC-1101 priory to their conversion, for example, General Borealis he/she had been listed in EC-1101's routing as 'pending' and they most likely had access to the project. But,the apparent presence of military agents in the tunnels in the last hours of the war gives even more evidence towards the Borealis theory. Trivia *The Robomination only appears in Chapter 26, and possibly in Chapter 29. *The Robomination's wire's had partly trapped Blackjack before she fired Folly *The Robomination is a fan given name to the robotic monstrosity Category:Robot Category:Technology Category:Technology (Project Horizons)